Sinto Muito
by Aresto.Momentum.Fictions
Summary: [COMPLETA] By: Misty Malfoy Quando tudo se resume entre tomar a decisão esperada e correta e a decisão difícil, ela contraria o esperado. Afinal, o errado sempre pareceu mais saboroso.


Nome da Fanfic: "Sinto Muito"  
>Autor: Misty Malfoy<br>Descrição: Quando tudo se resume entre tomar a decisão esperada e correta e a decisão difícil, ela contraria o esperado. Afinal, o errado sempre pareceu mais saboroso.  
>Gênero: Romance<br>Classificação: Livre

* * *

><p>Respirou fundo quando parou de correr por um instante. Maldita hora que resolvera deixar a varinha em casa. Sabia que não estavam mais em perigo, mas ser burra a esse ponto? Olhou para os lados ao reconhecer onde estava. Na rua da casa <em>dele<em>... que também era onde seu noivo havia comprado a casa deles, onde ela logo moraria. Isso é... se não tivesse acabado de deixar Harry plantado em frente ao oficial do Ministério responsável por realizar os casamentos. Olhou para seu vestido longo, branco, com aplicações de cristais e alguma pedra semipreciosa verde.

Queria _vê-lo_, queria ter certeza de que tomara a decisão certa em abandonar o futuro certo com Harry para se afundar na incerteza de um relacionamento com ele. Fitou o céu fechado e soube que logo estaria garoando. Estavam em Londres, afinal. Apressou o passo.

Quando saiu do salão não tinha um destino em mente, apenas queria se afastar daquele sufocamento, agora que estava ali, percebeu que sempre soube aonde queria ir, aonde queria estar.

**FLASHBACK**

_-Ginevra! – Reclamou Molly ao entrar no quarto da noiva e vê-la jogada na cama, amassando o vestido e desfazendo o penteado. – Minha filha! Olha o seu estado! É assim que você quer ser fotografada para o seu álbum de casamento?_

_-Não, mamãe. – Ginny retrucou enquanto se levantava e começava a arrumar a bagunça que havia feito em si mesma._

_A pergunta da mãe martelava em sua cabeça. Era assim que queria se lembrar de seu casamento? Aquele era o seu casamento dos sonhos? Negou internamente na mesma hora. Aquele era o casamento dos sonhos de sua mãe. O casamento dela seria a céu aberto, com pétalas de flores do campo flutuando ao redor dos convidados, suavemente. Não podia negar que o clássico vestido volumoso tinha seu charme, mas não era o que imaginara para si mesma. Planejara usar algo mais elegante, um vestido rabo de sereia. Se via atravessando os convidados de braços dados com seu pai, e ali, junto ao funcionário do Ministério, estaria o seu noivo._

_Balançou a cabeça. Não queria pensar nisso. Essa ideia já passara por sua cabeça tantas vezes que ela estava se sentindo tentada por ela. Mas não podia! Não! Ela logo iria se casar com Harry, seu amor de infância, e se tornaria a Sra. H. Potter. E seria isso o que ela veria em seu álbum de casamento daqui alguns anos. O moreno de olhos verdes e uma cicatriz de raio na testa. O Escolhido, o seu escolhido._

_Abriu os olhos, que nem havia percebido ter fechado, e olhou para a mãe, que a fitava preocupada._

_-Está tudo bem, mamãe! Vê? – apontou para si mesma. – Já estou linda e arrumada como estava mais cedo._

_Molly deu um sorriso carinhoso para a filha._

_-Sim querida. Está mesmo linda, quase radiante!_

_-Quase? – Ginny questionou dando um sorriso. – Mamãe! O que falta para eu ficar radiante, então?_

_-Seu sorriso chegar aos seus olhos. – Molly deu um sorriso triste. – Você está se casando, minha querida, então por que parece que você está aqui à força? – ela concluiu, saindo e deixando a filha pensar mais um pouco no que estava prestes a fazer._

_Molly Weasley podia ser muitas coisas, mas se havia uma coisa que ela não era, era ser desatenta com os filhos. Ela sabia muito bem o que se passava na cabeça de cada um, os conhecia melhor do que a si mesma, afinal, criara todos eles. E sabia que Ginny tinha muito o que pensar, e já estava mais do que na hora de tomar a decisão certa._

_Ginny pensou mais uma vez no que a mãe falara. Não estava ali à força. Harry a pedira em casamento e ela aceitara. Como seria louca em dizer não ao seu amor de infância?_

_E foi então que percebeu o que estava na sua frente o tempo inteiro. Harry era o seu "Amor de Infância". Ela nunca havia se referido a ele como seu "Verdadeiro Amor" ou até mesmo "Grande Amor". Na verdade, aquele título ela usara uma vez, uma única vez, mas ele não queria mais vê-la. Estava sufocando. Não conseguia respirar naquele ambiente. Queria sair e correr para o mais longe possível._

_Lentamente foi até a escrivaninha, mas não conseguiu escrever nenhuma carta de despedida para Harry. Sabia que estava o abandonando. E não conseguiu pensar em nada. Rabiscou um "Sinto muito." No pergaminho e o deixou em cima do buquê._

_Amaldiçoando-se por ter deixado a varinha em casa e ter concordado com Hermione em vir até o local do casamento em um daqueles malditos carros trouxas, Ginny abriu lentamente a porta do quarto. Olhou para ambos os lados e saiu lentamente, indo até os fundos do prédio onde se localizava o salão, por onde planejava sair. Assim que fechava a porta e se via do lado externo, em um último vislumbre do interior do edifício, pôde ver Mione a olhando boquiaberta e logo mudando a expressão para uma de resignação. E sabia, por mais que Hermione fosse sua amiga, ela era melhor amiga de Harry, então ela teria pouco tempo de fuga._

_E logo Ginny começou a correr. Para qualquer direção, para qualquer lugar. Só queria se afastar de seu "Amor de Infância"._

**FLASHBACK**

Segurando a imensa saia rodada, a cada passo Ginny se aproximava mais do seu destino. Até que parou em frente ao imenso portão de sua casa. Digitou sua senha no interfone, torcendo, desejando, que ele não tivesse removido. E não havia. Então só o que a afastava dele eram alguns muitos passos. E a cada um, ela diminuía mais ainda o ritmo, temendo a hora que fosse encontrá-lo. Finalmente alcançou as portas duplas da entrada principal. E nem precisou tocar na porta, a elfa doméstica abriu a porta para ela, com uma imensa expressão de surpresa estampada em seu rosto.

-O senhor está na biblioteca. – ela disse, antes de se afastar e deixar Ginny passar.

Ela foi para a biblioteca, mais temerosa ainda, depois da recepção da elfa. Se ela foi aceita sem nem ser anunciada, era porque havia algo errado com ele. Bateu na porta levemente.

-VAI. EMBORA! – ela ouviu a voz dele, e sentiu a porta vibrando quando algo de vidro se chocou do outro lado. Um copo.

Colocou a cabeça para dentro e o que viu fez seu coração se apertar. Ele estava largado na poltrona, uma garrafa de firewhisky em sua frente, quase no final, roupas desalinhadas, cabelos bagunçados e seus olhos estavam vermelhos e dilatados.

Ele se levantou quando a viu entrando.

-Ginny... – disse bem baixo. Fitou seu vestido, que antes era branco virginal, agora estava todo amarrotado e enlameado na barra, seus cabelos estavam escapando do penteado que deveria ser elaborado e sua maquiagem estava destruída. - ...Você está...linda!

Ela observou aqueles olhos que tanto amava. O rosto, os cabelos, o corpo. Até o meio sorriso que aos poucos, e bem timidamente aparecia no canto de seu rosto.

-E... – ele engasgou. - ...Seu casamento?

-Fugi. – ela disse se aproximando e pegando as mãos dele. – Fugi para saber se você me perdoa. Se você me aceita de volta.

-Você tem certeza disso? _Agora _você está 100% certa de que quer encarar isso? O que vão falar por você ter trocado o Potter por mim?

-Tenho 1000% de certeza de que fiz a melhor troca. Ele era meu "Amor de Infância", e você, Draco Malfoy, é meu "Grande e Verdadeiro Amor".

Draco então sorriu verdadeiramente, como só sorria para ela, como não sorria desde que ela lhe contara do casamento meses antes. Sorriu e a puxou para si, acabando com a pouca distância que existia entre eles. E a beijou. A beijou como só ele sabia que ela gostava de ser beijada. E nada mais no mundo importava, porque eles estavam juntos de novo, e dessa vez não havia nenhuma dúvida sobre eles.

xxxx

Molly entrou no quarto da filha pouco depois de vê-la sair sorrateiramente. Ela achava mesmo que a mãe não notaria? Viu Hermione vir correndo até ela. Sorriu internamente enquanto pegava o "bilhete" da filha. Entregou para a morena e só a empurrou em direção ao quarto onde Harry estaria esperando a hora chegar. Logo ele saia afobado, parecendo desamparado.

-Não adianta, querido, ela já foi.

-Para onde, Sra. Weasley?

Ela respondeu com apenas um sorriso. Sabia para onde a filha havia ido, mas não queria ser ela a contar para aquele trio a sua frente que a sua caçula era perdidamente apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>NA: Bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite! Uma pequena Short que eu escrevi, apenas para inaugurar o perfil da Aresto aqui! AIIIIN! *-* Isso é tão emocionante.  
>Espero que tenham gostado, de verdade, e comentem no botão abaixo. :)<p> 


End file.
